Best Friends
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: ¿Cuál es la razón para que Harlequin y Sir Helbram sean mejores amigos?, si son casi lo opuesto uno del otro.#Drabble#FairyKingHarlequin#Helbram#SpoilersManga


**Hi!, he vuelto, después de poquito tiempo… creo, bueno, bueno hoy traigo un Drabble específicamente de King y Helbram, no, no es yaoi, ni nada, solo una idea que surgió, y sin más ni menos disfruten de la lectura.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del manga**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Existen cientos de palabras en el mundo, cada palabra se dice de distinto modo por la gran diversidad de idiomas o lenguas que existen, para ti que palabras serían las más importantes por su significado.  
Familia, Novio, Novia, Esposa, Amante, Hermanos, Compañeros, Amor, Odio, Confianza, Honestidad, Ira, Codicia, Envidia, Lujuria, Pereza, Gula, Orgullo, Princesa, Amigos.

Tantas palabras en el mundo, todas para formar un vocabulario extenso, transmitir sentimientos, opiniones o ideas.

Los Mejores Amigos, esa es una palabra curiosa, ¿Cuándo sabes que es tu amigo?, en el momento en entablan una conversación de un tema en particular, mismos gustos, opiniones, o simplemente agrado por personalidad, pero, para mejores amigos, ¿se requiere algún tipo de ítem?

Esta podía ser una opinión particular o general, quizás, de la mayoría de las hadas, pero… ¿Por qué Harlequin y Sir Helbram se llevan tan bien?

No es como si a las hadas eso les molestara, pero les causaba cierta curiosidad, incluso cuando se lo llegaron a preguntar a Lady Elaine, ella simplemente les respondió "son mejores amigos", a los ojos de la hermana menor del soberano de las hadas, era algo más que obvia su amistad, pero para las demás hadas no.

Un día, las hadas se pusieron a pensar sobre esta cuestión, reunidas en un lugar aparentemente "secreto", dieron un par de opiniones sobre cada uno. Comenzaron por Fairy King Harlequin, ¿Cuál era su principal característica o características?

Pendiente de proteger el bosque del rey de las hadas, poseer un gran corazón, atesorar a su hermana y súbditos, pero más que súbditos, amigos, poco interesado en los humanos, aunque hay veces en que también se deja llevar por la curiosidad y ve un poco a los humanos, la prueba más clara está en la ropa que usa. Que al pelear por aquello que aprecia su poder es enorme, porque lo que más le entristece es ver lastimados a todos aquellos que ama.

Las pequeñas hadas se quedaron pensando en más cualidades de Harlequin, pero su cabeza no daba para más, esa duda los dejaba bloqueados.

Prosiguieron con Helbram.

De cajón, sería que es muy curioso por el mundo humano, le interesa todo lo que hay en este, su filosofía, cultura, costumbres, en general siempre está informado de la mayoría de las actividades de los otros clanes, como el de los gigantes que ellos realizan peleas para elegir a sus líderes, aquellos que tengan los puestos de mayor importancia.

Posee una actitud muy enérgica, siempre como un niño pequeño en busca de más y más, cuestionando a Harlequin sobre qué tiene de malo visitar un poco el mundo de los humanos, y en cierto modo coincidían con él, se podría decir que es la voz de la reflexión en algunos temas para con Harlequin

Sin embargo aun planteándose estas cualidades entre ambos, más que encontrar una similitud solo había diferencias, por lo que no hay razón para que Sir Helbram y Harlequin sean amigos.

\- Vamos Harlequin, de vez en cuando deberías mostrar interés por los humanos

\- No gracias, interesarme por una cultura como la de ellos es una pérdida de energía

\- Realmente tú no cambias. Nos vemos luego – se despidió Helbram, para hacer otra de sus conocidas excursiones

\- Tu tampoco, ya deja de ir con los humanos no son de completa confianza, debes tener cuidado

\- Deja de preocuparte, si eso llegara a pasar, sé que tú me detendrías, porque somos mejores amigos – se fue volando, dejando a un Harlequin realmente cansado de repetirle siempre lo mismo, para él también irse a ver a su hermana y quizás jugar con Oslow

Posiblemente en ese momento lo entendieran las hadas o quizás no, pero la razón para ser mejores amigos, esta en tales características que no tienen en común, son una especie de complemento, y también que confían uno en el otro, o por lo menos eso es lo que se ve cuando ambos están juntos o jugando.

Su amistad es una muy particular, pero llena de confianza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Un pequeño Drabble, porque el Capítulo 118.5 del manga, nos muestra un poco más de la amistad entre este par. Aunque básicamente esa es mi opinión o algo así shishishi, nwn.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
